


Coils and Carrots

by cottoncandyfacade



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Bad end, Brainwashing, Crossover, Cuphead - Freeform, Hypno eyes, Hypnosis, Just a hypnosis fic I whipped up for someone!, Kaa the Indian Python, Mind Control, Mugman - Freeform, Psycarrot - Freeform, Yes the Disney snake, Yet another cuphead hypno fic, because why not?, comission, kaa fic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyfacade/pseuds/cottoncandyfacade
Summary: Having heard from various creatures that these Cups mean business, Psycarrot decides to show he means business by pulling out a trick he's had up his sleeves, saved for an occasion such as this one.





	Coils and Carrots

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick, this was an interesting commission by a wonderful human bean I'll leave as anonymous unless they ask me otherwise! If you'd like to commission me for a fic like this or anything else I've written, you can totally contact me through my Instagram @hypnotichetalia or you can just buy me a coffee! (https://ko-fi.com/R5R4JH14#)
> 
> Alright! This was what was specified:
> 
> "Ok so I loved the recent cuphead story! The first part with psycarrot was amazing :D can we do something else with that like have kaa the snake have a crossover? Team up with psycarrot?"
> 
> So, have some hypno-hi-jinx and a light crossover, as requested!

"Cuphead?" 

The older Cup brother looked up from his sandwich, having just gone into a local shop to buy one. "Hm?" He rose an eyebrow, curious to know what was on his brother's mind. 

"I dunno why but I have a really bad feeling about this next guy. Something in me is saying that, well, maybe we oughta be extra careful for him. Again, it's just a feeling but it's a strong one." Mugman confessed, playing with his gloves. "Maybe we oughta buy some new power-ups with our coins? I just think we should be as prepared as we can be." He mumbled the last part, hoping he didn't sound too ridiculous. 

Cuphead waved his hand dismissively, a confident smirk on his face. "You think anybody could take us on and win? We fought a giant slab of stone and won!" He took another bite of his sandwich, swallowing it down happily. "Maybe we can buy some more stuff after we get some more coins but I'm sure we can take these guys on without any trouble. Don't worry, Mugsy! This'll be easy!" 

Indeed it was. At least, for the first two opponents they encountered. 

Moe Tato and Weepy hadn't been much to take on, the both of them powerful but lacking in refined skill or mobility. The cups did get a little scuffled during the fight but it wasn't nearly as difficult as Mugman had sworn it would be. 

However, there was one more debtor who lived within the garden and he was, strangely enough, nowhere to be found. 

"Where is he? Thought he'd have shown up by now." Cuphead frowned, walking through the garden with Mugman as he kept an eye out, not wanting to be caught off guard. 

Mugman frowned, his eyes searching around the area as best he could before he suddenly tensed up hearing something fall to the ground. He quickly had his hand take the shape of a gun before turning around and pointing behind him, locked and loaded. After waiting for a few minutes and seeing nothing but a discarded carrot on the ground, he sighed out hard, lowering his hand and trying to calm his frazzled nerves. 

He hadn't seen the large snake tail slithering up behind him and still didn't see it as it quickly wrapped around him and pulled him up, Mugman letting out several yelps as he was lifted into one of the nearby trees. 

"Mugman?!" Cuphead abandoned his spot, now running over to the source of the screams and noticing when there was an abrupt end to them. "Mugman?" He asked again, walking forward towards where he last heard them, his arm shaking as his hand made the familiar shape, ready to shoot whoever or whatever was hiding his brother away. "C-Come out, already! I'm waiting for ya!" However, he didn't have to wait long until something snatched him up as well, the little cup throwing a fit until he saw his brother sitting on a branch. "Mugman!" 

"Cuphead! He got you too?" Mugman questioned, having gone still as his arms were forced to his sides by the thick, surprisingly strong coils. "Careful, Cuphead! He's a crafty one!" The mug said in the most serious tone he could, hoping Cuphead would take his words to heart. 

"Crafty? That'ssss inssssulting! I prefer the term, ssssuitably sssskilled~" The snake purred as he coiled the boys separately, having them side by side and facing him. Kaa knew if they could touch entirely, they might be able to find a way to wake up the other and he most certainly couldn't have that occur. 

Cuphead and Mugman froze up at that, their eyes both moving to the snake in fear. Was this their third debtor? A snake? It seemed a little odd after fighting a potato and an onion but they both knew to expect absolutely anything at this point. 

Kaa chuckled darkly at their reactions, unable to help it. They seemed to be rather flustered after having been in fights that merely required them to shoot whatever was within sight. It didn't help that they had a certain cute charm to them, clearly unused to brawling in the first place. "There'ssss no need to get sssso sssstressssed~ You should relaxssss and ssssleep in my coilssss insssstead~" He crooned, ready to help them see things his way. 

"W-W-We're not stressed!" Cuphead tried to lie through the skin of his teeth, hoping they could make the huge snake leave them alone. His voice gave him the heebie-jeebies. "And we already t-took a nap before we g-g-got here so, we don't need to t-t-take another one!" 

Sensing their fear and reluctance towards him, Kaa started to show the other his hypnotic rings of color, hissing lightly as his coils wrapped around the duo slowly and with a strangely soothing quality to it. "Hushhhh~ No need to be afraid little onessss~ I am Kaa and like I ssssaid, I am only here to help you~" 

Mugman found his mind quickly drawn to the beautiful colors, jaw dropping as his eyes slowly began to repeat the stunning display. He hadn't been expecting it in the slightest and so, off guard, his mind was nice and open for Kaa to swiftly take over. "Mhmmm..." He sighed through his nose, body going limp as he became fascinated by these strange colors. 

Cuphead shuddered pleasantly, just as enraptured by the trick as his brother but still trying to resist, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath as his brain struggled to conceive a way to get him out of this mess. He was starting to forget why but something inside of him pleaded for him to get a grip and stay focused. 

Kaa's eyes picked up the pace, the colors going even faster as he brought Cuphead and Mugnan closer, their heads clinking against each other as they were positioned to be able to easily soak in all his colors. This was much easier than he expected. "That'ssss a good boy~ Eassssy doessss it~ Jusssst relaxssss little onessss~ Put your trusssst in me~" He sped up his eyes for a moment, his head moving upwards to tower over them before it was lowered again.

An absolutely stupid smile graced both of their faces at that. They felt nothing but pleasure as their minds went completely blank, the snake's words echoing in their minds. Not a single bit of fear was left, making the Cup brothers feel as though they were in a very warm, safe embrace, his eyes half lidding as they now trusted the snake. 

"Trust...you..." Mugman mumbled, his words almost slurring from the effort it took to speak them. The colors fogged more and more of his brain, all his thoughts evaporating like a drop of water under the Sun. His eyes half lidded at that, a giggle passing through him. 

"Reeeelaxssss..." Cuphead echoed, his head lolling about as he giggled, all the barriers he'd attempted to build in his mind suddenly falling apart at the overwhelming sensations. He didn't have a single care in the world, content to be pressed up against his brother and buried up to his neck in coils. 

Kaa coiled around their necks, giving a small squeeze and relishing the short gasps they gave him. "That'sssss right~ I could assssk you to do anything, I could do anything and you would obey and trusssssst me completely~" He continued, wanting to deepen their trances. "Let my colors ssssoothe you..." Kaa whispered as he toyed with the cups, unraveling them and sliding them down into little hammocks, careful to make sure the liquid in their heads wouldn't spill. "Forget about everything elsssse and jussst focussss on relaxssssing~"

Cuphead's hand dangled from the side of the coils he was laid on, his head swimming and the liquid inside sloshing around as he enjoyed the incredible experience, any thoughts of the Devil or the debtors having vanished a long time ago, at this point. 

Noticing how out of it the both of them were, Kaa blinked the spirals out of his eyes, pleased when he saw it still reflected in their own gazes. "Now, I want you to forget about everything~ Everything bessssidessss your brother can ssssimply be pushed far into the backssss of your mindssss, assss they're unimportant and won't get you the pretty, pretty colorssss~ That'ssss what meanssss the mosssst to you. The pretty, pretty colorssss~" The python hummed, watching either of them in case one decided not to accept his command. 

"Yeahh...pretty colors..." Mugman mumbled lowly, a line of saliva slowly coming out of his mouth, his smile widening a little more as burdens from before were lifted away like magic. It was shockingly easy to let the rest of his life fade away and without a single distraction around it was easy to obey Kaa's instructions. 

Cuphead nodded, a bubbly chirp passing from his mouth. "Ccccolorssss are alllll that mattersssss!" He agreed, nearly spilling out all the liquid in his head until a coil quickly adjusted him to sit up on his hammock, his eyes now behind a blindfold as he went still, unable to move his head. Seeing the world around him go dark made Cuphead yawn, the smile faltering just a tad. 

"Do you want to go to ssssleep?" Kaa inquired, recognizing that drowsy sound from anywhere after having put so many creatures under his spell. It was unfortunate he couldn't devour these particular ones but it was lovely to toy with them all the same. 

At the mere suggestion of sleep, Mugman quickly agreed, the colors having made him rather tired from the start. "Mhmmm! Nnneed sleep, p-pleeeeease!" He wanted the colors to lull him into his nap, craving rest now that he was reminded that it even existed. 

"Yeahhh, tired..." Cuphaad mumbled, yawning again as his eyes crossed momentarily, absolutely and totally unable to think for himself anymore. Besides, all the battling from earlier had worn him and his brother out and a nap would help their bodies heal from all the damage they experienced. 

"Then ssssleep for me~" Kaa's tail gently started to stroke the rims of their heads, working in a smooth, slow motion. "Relaxssss, I'll keep you ssssafe and ssssound while you take a load off~" His words took on more of a hissing tone to them, intending to make them all the more susceptible. "Sssssleeeeeep, little onessss~ Ssssleeeep~"

Their eyes drooped and their little heads bobbed but it wasn't long after Kaa's words that their eyes shut all together and they both snored softly, having drifted into the deep slumber they'd been requested to fall into. With the comforting nature of it all, it was rather natural to just nod off. 

Kaa snickered a little at the drooling, resting brothers, coiling them together and keeping them secure on the branch he'd chosen. He knew it was best to let the time pass by this way as Psycarrot wasn't due for awhile longer, having said he'd take his time to help his brothers heal. "Good-night, little cupssss~ Get all the resssst you need before I hand you over~"

•••

Psycarrot grinned as he approached the apple trees, pleased to see two colorful eye'd cups swaying on their feet, barely able to stand up at all. "Serves you two right for the walloping you gave my brothers. Well, Kaa? How easy were they to put under?" 

"Almosssst too eassssy. For all the fancssssy powerssss they have, they were barely able to put up a fight after I flashed my eyessss at them. They're perfectly ready for you, Pssssy~" Kaa promised, nudging the both of them forward with his tail as his head emerged from one of the nearby trees. "Now, about your end of the bargain?" 

Psycarrot stared the two cups over, checking them before he smirked. "Go ahead. I won't tell ol' Djimmi where you're hiding if he asks again. And I'll make sure any missing creatures don't cause too much suspicion. Just make my job as easy as possible and if/when I need a little help with the cups, I'd appreciate your assistance." He leaned down and plucked up Cuphead and Mugman from the ground as if they were one of the crops. 

"Alright. A pleassssure doing bussssinessss with you, assss alwayssss~" Kaa let out a hissy chuckle, fading back into the foliage as he made his way over to the forest, finally ready to eat something that wasn't one of these vegetables out of sheer desperation. 

Mugman made a few sounds in protest, somehow recognizing that this meant the colors he'd been receiving from the snake weren't as nearby anymore. "Mnnn...!" He moved around some, trying and failing to fight Psycarrot anymore than that. 

Noticing the mug fighting, Psycarrot turned on his own hypnotic gaze, facing Mugman's head towards his own. "Shhhh~ Relax~" Psycarrot purred, his eyes picking up the pace and becoming even more mesmerizing and delightful to enjoy. He'd initially planned on being as violent as his brothers but after hearing of Goop's fate, he decided a bit of deception would probably work much, much better. 

Mugman let out a happy sound, his eyes switching from the endless green, blue and yellow to the pattern of white, light orange and dark orange, happily accepting this as his new reality instead. "Reeeeelaaaax...~" He mumbled, too open minded to even challenge Psycarrot in the slightest. 

Cuphead immediately followed suit as he had before, leaning forward as much as he could to get a better look at the carrot's eyes. Whatever fear he'd initially held for the grand, hypnotic display had been crushed and forgotten entirely. "Pretty..." He whispered, his mind going blank again. 

He relished the way the cups seemed to melt, watching them go into perfectly docile states. "Perfect. This is exactly how I'll keep you two from now on. Your new home is this farm and neither of you'll be off on any adventures any time soon. Now," He decided to finish carrying them to the nearby greenhouse, knowing they'd be the perfect accessories to one of the flowerbeds nearby. "Let's see how cute you two will look all nestled up in the petunias."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I haven't written a Kaa fic in forever, I should probably do the big snek more often//
> 
> What was Kaa doing in Inkwell you may ask? The Devil summoned him for some reason and then he escaped only to be captured by Djimmi and escape again but he was corned by Psycarrot and since they share powers, Kaa had no way of being able to escape him so Psycarrot promised to let him go and not reveal his whereabouts should he fulfill a debt to him. Absolutely not a convoluted way of putting it, nope, it makes perfect sense.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and if you're looking to commission me or support me, refer to the notes I put at the beginning! 'Till next time!


End file.
